Fairy Tales
Fairy Tales feature many many times throughout the Twigg Franchise. Classical fairy tales are told, usually with the main characters taking on the roles of different ones, however, their was a time where characters from the fairy tales came to life/in this time. Many of the fairy tale character's personalites and appearences are based on the way in which Disney styled them. Story's with Fairy Tales in them Characters become them *Die and Survive *Harry the Firestarter *Gods and Guardians Characters meet them *Diamonds Characters hear/read about them *Jewel Thieves *After *DNA Character that Became them Die and Survive *Ace Doordrum - Sleeping Beauty *Milly Doordrum - Little Red Riding Hood *Thomas Carlson - The Boy who Cried Wolf *Christy Nicholas - The Frog Princess (Emma) *Venus Hearth - The Little Mermaid Harry the Firestarter *Harry Domino - Snow White (Called Flame Red) *Cleo Morrison - The Snow Queen *Callum Smith - The Blue Fairy Book (Rumpelstiltskin) *Mitchell Robson - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Madison Bronze - Golilocks and the three Bears Gods and Guradians *Alexander Echo - Aladdin & Rapunzel *Hayley Torrent - Rapunzel *Chloe Youngest - Cinderella *Lauren Rachell - The Wild Swans *Emily Bright - The Princess and the Pea Powers Gained Die and Survive *Milly Doordrum (Little Red Riding Hood) - Hightened Insticts *Christy Nicholas (The Frog Princess) - Frog Likeness *Venus Hearth (The Little Mermaid) - Hydrokinesis, Tail Generation Harry the Firestarter *Cleo Morrison (The Snow Queen) - Cryokinesis *Mitchell Robson (Prince Charming) - Sword Fighting Gods and Guradians *Alexander Echo (Aladdin) - Wish Making ** (Rapunzel) - Healing, Hair Photokinesis *Hayley Torrent (Rapunzel) - Healing, Hair Photokinesis *Chloe Youngest (Cinderella) - Fairy Godmother's Wand Diamonds The Angels met Five (Six) Fairy Tale characters when they entered their worlds *Cinderella *Hansel and Gretel *Rapunzel *The Little Mermaid *Goldilocks Authors Hans Christian Andersen *The Little Mermaid *The Snow Queen *The Wild Swans *The Princess and the Pea Brothers Grimm *Cinderella *The Blue Fairy Book *Rapunzel *Snow White Charles Perrault *Little Red Riding Hood *Sleeping Beauty E.D. Baker *The Frog Princess Robert Southey *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Aesop *The Boy who Cried Wolf Trivia *''Gods and Guardians'' is the only Story in which the characters have to act out the fairy tale while all the others just take the appearences, enemies, powers (if any) and fragments of stories *Hans Christian Andersen and The Brothers Grimm are used the most throughout the Twigg Franchise *If a character took the role of a fairy tale with a different hair colour, their hair would change to suit the tale **Chloe Youngest's brown hair turned strawberry-blonde **Ace Doordrum's dark brown hair became dirty blonde **Madison Bronze's light brown hair turned golden blonde **Alexander Echo's browny-blonde hair turned black (then golden blodee) **Hayley Torrent's hair went from ginger to blonde **Mitchell Robson's black hair became dark brown **Cleo Morrison's brown (with blue streaks) hair was made Platinum White **Callum Smith's dark brown hair was turned ginger **Harry Domino's blonde hair became black **Venus Hearth's Magenta hair went deep red ***Venus is the only character who kept the hair colour from the fairytale curse and it is still unknown why *Disney's design for Rapunzel was primarily used, as was her hair glowing when a song was sang (but this time, it was any song) *Alexander Echo was brought back to life by Hayley Torrent using her Fairy Tale power (Rapunzel) *''Gods and Guardians's fairy tale part lasted half a season and went on for one episode in ''The Order of the Flower *The Snow Queen's design was a mix of Elsa from Frozen and the art of The Snow Queen *Gods and Guardians's characters were the only ones who kept their own powers when they became Fairy tale characters, however, they were only 10% strong and couldn't vanquish anything with them **They still got the powers of their fairytale however (At 100% effectiveness) Category:Fairy Tales Category:Gods and Guardians Category:Die and Survive Category:Harry the Firstarter Category:Harry the Firestarte Category:List Category:Lists